


You Know I Can't Love

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Red believes he can't give Lizzie what she wants or deserves, but he's wrong.





	You Know I Can't Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "Love Love Love" by Of Monsters And Men, but I added a happy ending to the story that the song doesn't have. 
> 
> Official lyric video: https://youtu.be/beiPP_MGz6I
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist or the characters. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 Liz looked in the mirror and touched up her bold red lipstick. She checked her formal hairstyle and it looked immaculate, so she left the washroom and stepped into the opulent ballroom where she was supposed to meet Red for their undercover operation. Liz glanced around the room and when she saw Red, she smiled and they walked towards each other. Red noticed that she was beaming at him and he wondered if she was a very good actor or she was genuinely that happy to see him.

 “Hi…” She said, smiling and gazing into his eyes. 

 “Hello, Lizzie…you look beautiful.” He said very quietly. 

 Red knew he had a way with women, but Liz was usually immune to his charms. This time, however, she looked down bashfully, still smiling. Music started playing in the background and Red watched Lizzie avoid eye contact for a few moments as her cheeks turned a little pink and she fidgeted with her expensive evening clutch. He thought perhaps he shouldn’t have complimented her if it made her uncomfortable. They had to get on with their mission, so Red offered his hand. Liz glanced around somewhat nervously and took his hand. They started their skillful ballroom dancing. 

 Liz gazed into Red’s eyes, smiling. Red studied her expression and was trying to figure out what was going on with her. 

 “Are you up for this?” He whispered close to her ear. 

 Liz was surprised and puzzled. 

 “Of course.” She whispered back. 

 “It’s time…” Red whispered as he glanced sideways at another couple. 

 “Pedro!” Red said to the man. 

 Pedro and his partner stopped dancing and he beamed at Red. 

 “Well hello again, James!” Pedro said. 

 “This is my lovely date for the evening, Angela.” Pedro said, introducing a pretty young woman who looked remarkably like Liz. 

 “Such a pleasure,” said Red as he gently shook her hand.

 “I’ve been fortunate enough to have Janine join me this evening.” Red said, gesturing to Liz.

 Pedro marvelled at ‘Janine’ in her glitzy off-white dress with a slit up the side. Liz instantly knew why she was perfect for this mission; she was Pedro’s type and he wouldn’t be able to resist dancing with her. 

 “Pleased to meet you.” Liz said, extending her hand. 

 Pedro adoringly took her hand and kissed the back of it. 

 “The pleasure’s all mine.” He said. 

 “Janine, would you care to dance?” Pedro asked Liz. 

 Liz glanced at Red and Angela and then Red jumped in after noticing her reluctance. 

 “Good idea! We can swap partners for a little while…” He said, offering his hand to Angela, who gladly accepted. 

 Liz found herself feeling jealous, but she tried to focus on the task at hand. She accepted Pedro’s offer and they began dancing. Liz managed to complete her mission, which was to place a tracking device on Pedro’s medical bracelet. He never took it off because it warned of his life-threatening allergy to some medications. Aram had given Liz a clear, barely visible adhesive dot and she easily stuck it on without Pedro noticing. Pedro did notice, however, that ‘Janine’s eyes kept going to ‘James’ as they danced, even managing to gaze at him through people as they moved into her view. 

 After the dance finished, the two pairs came together again. Angela complimented Liz on her dress and the ornate clutch, so as the ladies talked, Pedro leaned closer to Red and spoke quietly. 

 “You’re a very lucky man indeed, James. She’s head over heels for you.” He said.

 Red swallowed hard and scrutinized Lizzie closely. Was Pedro on to something? 

 Red smiled and nodded vaguely. 

 “Seriously…she’s completely smitten with you. I must admit, I’m a little envious.” Pedro said with a twinkle in his eye. 

 Red was still looking at Liz until she looked over at him, then he looked away. When he glanced back, Liz’s bright blue eyes were still set on him. Pedro patted Red’s arm and bid him goodnight. He and Angela sauntered off and Liz approached Red again. 

 “It’s done.” She said quietly, referring to the mission. 

 Red was still lost in thought. 

 “Red?” She asked. 

 “Yes, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “We’re done.” She said. 

 Red nodded and escorted her to the car, where Dembe was waiting in the driver’s seat. Red opened and closed the door for her and then he got into the backseat beside her. They drove in silence to Liz’s house. Liz kept glancing at Red and she was reluctant to end the evening because she wanted to spend more time with him. 

 “Would you like to come inside for a bit?” She asked Red. 

 “…I’m not sure that’s—“ He began. 

 “Please?” She interrupted. 

 Red looked at her face and she was hard to resist, so he nodded. They got out of the car and went inside. Liz took her heels off immediately and she lifted the long dress to keep it from dragging on the floor. 

 “Red?” She asked. 

 “Yes?” He asked.

 “Could you please undo the clasp on my dress? I don’t even know how I managed to do it up earlier.” She said, turning away from him and waiting expectantly. 

 Red hesitated for a moment, then he undid the clasp for her. Liz felt his fingers brush against her skin and it was electrifying. She then needed to undo the zipper. Red watched as Lizzie awkwardly reached up behind her back for the zipper, and he reluctantly grasped the zipper for her and pulled it down to a more manageable level. Liz started blushing and she avoided his eyes again as she thanked him. She quickly went to her bedroom to change and then she hurried back. Red took in her appearance: hair done up, full makeup still on but wearing a cute black t-shirt with a lightning bolt on it and short shorts with clouds on them. 

 Liz was glad to find Red patiently sitting at the dining table. She gave him a brief smile and then went into the bathroom, where she removed her makeup and took the bobby pins out of her hair. She was still raking her fingers through her hair when she came out. Red looked at her and noticed how she looked more like herself; he also noticed once again how naturally beautiful she was. Lizzie looked at him with her big, blue, hopeful eyes, and his heart wrenched. Pedro had been right. Liz sat next to Red at the table and smiled at him. She felt nervous, which was something that had recently developed. She never used to feel nervous around him, but lately, she got excited butterflies in her stomach most of the time when they were together. Liz realized she now had a major crush on Red.

 “It went well this evening…” She said. 

 “It did.” Red said. 

 “Can I get you anything?” She asked.

 “…Why did you want me to stay, Elizabeth?” He said, studying her face carefully. 

 Liz looked down at the table and ran her finger over the surface to distract herself. 

 “I didn’t want to be alone…” She deflected. 

 Red was skeptical. Liz saw him tilt his head and stare at her. Silence fell over them again and Liz was hoping the tension in the air would ease, but it didn’t seem to be going away. They looked at each other again and Red reluctantly took his jacket and bowtie off. He noticed Liz was watching him like a hawk. 

 “I can keep you company for a _little_ while. Okay?” He said. 

 They were silent again, and then they both tried to speak at the same time. They chuckled and Red let Lizzie go first. 

 “You dance very well, by the way…” She said. 

 “It helps when you don’t try to lead.” He said, smirking. 

 They were both relieved that things were starting to get less awkward. 

 Liz smiled and laughed, which sounded so sweet; Red wanted to hear what other sounds she might make. He immediately perished the thought. They sat, lightly smiling at each other, and Liz felt encouraged. 

 “Red…” She began. 

 “Lizzie…don’t.” He said seriously. 

 Liz was surprised by his reaction. 

 “Don’t what?” She asked. 

 Red sighed. 

 “I should be going…” He said, and then he stood up. 

 Liz felt sad and hurt and she missed him already.

 “Don’t leave…” She said, also standing. 

 “I won’t say anything…” She added, stepping closer to him. 

 Liz brought her face close to Red’s and looked at him longingly. She timidly brought her hand up to his cheek, which she softly stroked with the back of her fingers. 

 “Lizzie…” He said quietly. 

 Red was mentally kicking himself as she drew closer and brushed her lips against his. He felt he’d already let things get too far, but she was very hard to resist. He allowed her to kiss him, which made matters worse for both of them; Liz was encouraged while Red’s resolve was crumbling. As he felt her lips press against his, he instinctively returned the kiss for a moment but then he pulled away as delicately as possible. The look in Liz’s eyes was a mixture of yearning and pain and Red felt terrible. 

 “I thought…” She began, blushing. 

 “I can’t…” He said. 

 “Can’t what?” She asked, argumentatively.

 “I just…can’t. I’m sorry.” He said. 

 Seeing the pain he was causing, he decided to leave. Liz watched the door close and she was dazed, hurt and angry. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz was at the Post Office with her fellow agents, discussing Pedro’s movements, when Red stepped out of the elevator. She had a hard time looking him in the eye. 

 “I have some information that might help…” Red said, looking only at Liz. 

 After avoiding looking at him for a while, she finally realized he was staring at her and waiting to tell her something.  

 “Yes? What is it?” She asked, sounding testy. 

 Red gave her a look. 

 “Pedro’s favorite dealer of stolen goods runs an antique shop in the north end of the city.” He said, handing her a piece of paper with an address on it. 

 Liz hesitated but then she grabbed it from him. Samar, Ressler and Aram glanced at each other and then back at Liz and Red. Liz walked over to Aram and gave him the address to look up. 

 “Is that all, Red?” Liz asked. 

 “…Yes.” He said quietly. 

 “Okay. Well, I’m gonna head out then.” She said and abruptly left. 

 “What did you do?” Samar asked Red as she eyed him suspiciously. 

 “Nothing…” He said. 

 “Hmm. Maybe that’s the problem.” Samar said wisely. 

 Red was annoyed that Samar somehow managed to get straight to the heart of the problem. He glared at her and then also left abruptly. 

 “He’s in the doghouse again.” Ressler said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz was back home, feeling wound up and irritated. She turned the TV on to get her mind off Red, but it didn’t work. She fidgeted and shifted on the sofa, and she was startled when there was a knock on the door. Liz’s stomach was in knots as she answered it. Red was standing there, looking morose. 

 “Come in.” She sighed. 

 Red stepped inside and just stood near her. Liz closed the door and looked at him. 

 “What are you doing here, Red?” She asked. 

 “Lizzie, I...” He started, but paused.

 Liz’s eyebrows furrowed. 

 “What?” She probed. 

 “I think you…have feelings for me that I can’t reciprocate.” Red finally said. 

 Liz was floored. 

 “Oh, so, what…I’m in the ‘friend zone’ or something?” She asked bitterly.

 “I don’t know what that is…” He said. 

 Liz’s mouth twitched but she didn’t allow herself to smile. 

 “The point is, I’m not capable of giving you what you want or…deserve.” He said softly. 

 As he spoke, Red’s heart sank further into a deep, dark hole and Liz’s heart fractured a little more. He looked at her blue eyes, which were now filling up with tears, and he felt awful. She suddenly got very angry. 

 “You’re such a cliche. You’re a ‘bad guy’ and you think you’re no good for me…you think I deserve better, that I don’t know what I’m getting myself into, and all that bullshit.” Liz said, raising her voice. 

 “You _don’t_ know what you’re getting yourself into, and you _do_ deserve better.” Red said. 

 Liz scoffed and walked away from him, further into the house. Red was a glutton for punishment, so he followed her. She turned to him and blew up again. 

 “Why do you…do all these things for me? Why do you _pretend_ to care about me? Why did you kiss me back?” She nearly shouted. 

 “…I don’t pretend.” Was all he said. 

 Liz felt hopeful for a second but then she carried on angrily. 

 “So you _do_ care about me but you don’t mind breaking my heart?” She said, as some tears escaped. She quickly wiped them away with her hand. 

 Red gaped at her. 

 “I’m breaking your heart?” He asked. 

 Liz blushed and put her hands over her face as she started crying. Red walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. 

 “I’m so sorry…” He said gently. 

 “You’re making it worse…” She muttered, with her face nuzzled into his shoulder. 

 Liz was sad that this wasn’t going to last, but she did enjoy being in Red’s arms. They both pulled away slightly to look at each other. 

 “Are you okay, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 Liz wiped another tear from her cheek and sniffled. 

 “You’re still making things worse…” She said.

 Liz then chuckled.

 “What is it?” He asked, surprised by her sudden laugh. 

 “You’re so bad at this…” She said, smiling slightly with tears still in her eyes. 

 Red gave her a halfhearted smile. 

 “I’m sorry.” He said again, stepping back from her. 

 Liz stepped closer. 

 “You don’t have to stop hugging me…” She said quietly. 

 Liz ventured to put her arms around Red and he allowed her to. He felt her squeeze him and he put his arms around her in return. Red breathed in the scent of her hair and wished he could kiss her again but he knew that would be taking advantage of her feelings for him; Lizzie seemed to expect love and he couldn’t give it to her. He felt like damaged goods, with a void where his heart should be. Red also thought he couldn’t possibly risk loving someone again because he wouldn’t survive another loss.

 He heard her sigh. 

 “Red…” She said. 

 “Mm?” He responded.

 “Are you not…attracted to me?” She said, looking at him again. 

 Red was taken aback. 

 “That’s not the issue, at all…trust me.” He said emphatically. 

 Liz saw a glimmer of hope once more. 

 “What is the issue?” She asked. 

 “…Lizzie, you deserve someone who is full of love and goodness…someone who can give themselves to you completely. Not someone who is damaged beyond repair, possibly of their own doing.” He said. 

 Liz’s eyebrows furrowed again. 

 “…You’re not beyond repair, Red.” She said confidently. 

 Red wished he could believe that. 

 “Besides…I don’t want someone like that…I want _you_.” She said.

 Red started to pull away when Liz grabbed his jacket collar and crushed her lips against his. He was dumbfounded for a moment and was finding it progressively harder to resist. She put her hand over the bulge in his trousers and rubbed it. Red broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Lizzie’s. 

 “Lizzie…” He began. 

 “Shhh.” She gently shushed him. 

 Liz recaptured Red’s mouth in a passionate kiss and started undoing his belt. She was determined to seduce him, while his determination to resist was faltering, so she seemed to be winning the battle of wills. Liz hoped she would make Red lose control but she wasn’t quite prepared for when he did. He suddenly took hold of her wrists as she was undoing his zipper and he guided her backwards until she was against the wall. He still held her wrists tightly as they locked eyes for a moment, with green searing into blue. Red kissed Liz until she was breathless. He let go of her wrists and backed away, regaining his composure. 

 Liz felt shaky, aroused, puzzled and her feelings were hurt yet again. She gaped at Red as he did up his trousers and belt. Red wondered if giving her that taste of his dark side might put Lizzie off. On the contrary, she was now more determined to have him; she’d gotten closer to her goal, not to mention that one taste was definitely not enough. Neither of them could figure out what to say, so Red just left. Liz slid down the wall and sat on the floor as her mind and heart both raced. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 At the Post Office, Liz couldn’t concentrate on what Aram was saying. All she could think about was Red kissing her, the feeling of his hardness under her hand, the feeble excuses he gave her. She was brought out of her reverie when Samar nudged her arm with her elbow. Liz looked over at her. 

 “You okay? What’s he done this time?” Samar asked. 

 “Nothing.” Liz said, blushing. 

 “I figured as much. That man has built up so many walls around him, it’s mind-boggling.” Samar said. 

 Liz was still blushing and she gave Samar a funny look. 

 “I see the way you look at him and the way he keeps you at arm’s length, Liz…It’s frustrating even just to _watch_.” She said, chuckling.

 “…He’s very frustrating.” Liz finally admitted. 

 Samar nodded. 

 “Speak of the devil…” Samar said, noticing Red coming into the room. 

 Liz cringed and wanted to go hide somewhere. 

 “I have some more intelligence for you.” Red said, sounding cheerful. 

 Liz felt like kissing him and punching him and she didn’t know which she would do first. 

 “Do you? That’s good.” She said sarcastically.

 Her fellow agents visibly winced. 

 “It _is_ good, Lizzie. The fellow at the antique shop is expecting an enormous shipment in three days; it will be filled with stolen art, priceless heirlooms, you name it.” Red said smugly.

 Red was trying to go back to the way things were, but Lizzie was obviously unable or unwilling to do so. 

 Liz was furious with Red for pretending like nothing had happened. _What is wrong with him?!_ She thought. 

 They all managed to get through a meeting together and then parted ways. Liz was about to get in her car when she noticed another vehicle pulling up right beside her. She saw Dembe and then Red. 

 “Get in.” Red said. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “Why?” She asked. 

 “Just get in, Elizabeth.” He said. 

 She reluctantly got into the backseat with Red and closed the door. Dembe began driving. 

 “How are you feeling today?” Red asked in a slightly patronizing manner. 

 Liz rolled her eyes. 

 “How do you think I’m feeling?” She asked. 

 “…A little testy.” He said, eyeing her. 

 “And why do you suppose that is?” She said sarcastically. 

 Red smirked. 

 “This is just like old times, isn’t it?” He said. 

 “No, it isn’t. You know, you’re the most frustrating man I’ve ever met.” She said. 

 Red thought perhaps his ploy had worked and she wasn’t attracted to him anymore. He was still wrong. Liz raked her eyes over him, including the front of his trousers, fantasizing about how it felt to touch him, even if it was just over his pants. Red looked over and noticed Liz checking him out while biting her lip. He looked away and wondered if he would ever be able to convince her that she doesn’t really want him. Liz then gazed out the window and wondered if Red would ever realize his feelings for her and allow himself to get close to her. 

 Liz glanced at Red again. 

 “Where are we going, anyway?” She asked. 

 “An art gallery.” He said. 

 “Hm. Okay…why?” She said. 

 “They have a Van Gogh exhibit.” He said. 

 Dembe parked the car and he waited there while Red and Liz went into the gallery. Red paid for their tickets and then they walked through the first hallway. 

 “I could’ve paid for my own ticket.” She said stubbornly. 

 “I realize that.” He said calmly. 

 Liz tried to tone down her temper and enjoy the paintings. She saw some lesser known works and then they came upon the Sunflowers. 

 “Isn’t it beautiful? The contrast, the complimentary colors, the individual brush strokes…each flower has its own personality.” Red said. 

 Liz loved listening to Red’s voice and she softened towards him while she surveyed the masterpiece. She glanced at him as he studied the painting closely. Liz was still frustrated but it was hard to stay so angry with him. 

 “Why did you bring me here, Red?” She asked. 

 “Two reasons; first, to brighten your day…second, to tell you that one of the paintings is a forgery. That one, with the man relaxing while he takes a break from his farm work. The original is on its way to the antique dealer Pedro uses.” He said. 

 “Oh my god. We have to tell Cooper.” She said. 

 Red nodded. 

 “I agree. But first, let’s take in the rest of the art.” He said, offering his arm. 

 Liz hesitated for a moment before taking his arm and allowing him to escort her. Her fingertips subtly caressed the fabric of his sleeve as she relished being so close to him. They stepped up to a painting and Red leaned as close as possible to it, looking at all the infinitesimal cracks in the paint. Liz was scrutinizing Red’s face as he was scrutinizing the painting. He felt Lizzie’s eyes on him, so he backed away from the artwork and glanced at her, but she appeared to be very engrossed in the painting. They strolled through the rest of the gallery and Liz felt more peaceful as they left the building to go back to the car. They sat in the backseat together. 

 “Thank you.” She said softly. 

 Red gazed into her eyes. He was glad she enjoyed the exhibit, but he was unnerved by the change in her mood. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said. 

 Liz took her phone out of her purse and called Cooper to tell him about the forged painting while Red watched her. Red felt a sense of longing as he looked at her; he knew she would make someone very happy someday and he wished it could be him, but it couldn’t. 

 “Okay, he’s got Aram doing research…” Liz said, but she trailed off as she saw the look in Red’s eyes. 

 “Oh, right. Sorry, I was miles away…” He said, suddenly looking out the window. 

 Liz let the silence fall over them and she wondered what Red was thinking about. Before they knew it, they arrived back at Liz’s house. 

 “Well, um…thanks again, Red. I enjoyed that…and the painting will be rescued because of you.” She said softly. 

 Red nodded. 

 Liz went to get out of the car when she felt Red’s hand on hers. She turned to look at him. 

 “May I…come in for a while?” He asked. 

 Liz swallowed hard. 

 “…Of course.” She said, with no trace of her prior anger. 

 “I’ll be back shortly, Dembe.” Red said. 

 “Just call me when you’re ready, Raymond…” Dembe said. 

 Red gave him a weird look, then got out. Liz let them into her house and closed the door. They silently walked into the kitchen. 

 “Did you…want some coffee?” She asked. 

 “Sure…thank you.” He said. 

 Red watched Lizzie put the water and a filter into the coffeemaker, open the canister of grounds and sniff it before putting it on the counter. All of a sudden, Red lunged forward and captured Liz’s mouth in a heated kiss. Liz put her hand on the countertop to steady herself and she returned the kiss with ardor. She felt the excitement coursing through her body and the warm pleasure building in her lower abdomen and between her legs. 

 Red heard Lizzie moan quietly into the kiss and he put his hands on her back to pull her closer. Her hands went to his chest, rubbing eagerly as she explored him. He backed her into the corner of the counter and pushed against her and she could feel how hard he was. Liz whimpered and craved him between her legs. Red kissed her neck as she breathed heavily and whimpered again. 

 “Mmm…Red…” She said breathily. 

 She’d finally managed to open the floodgates of his love—and lust—for her and he was finally giving in.

 “Let’s go into the bedroom.” She said, in between kisses. 

 “Are you sure?” He asked. 

 “Yes! Come on.” She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him. 

 As soon as they entered the bedroom, Liz eagerly took off her blouse, shoes, pants and socks and then just stood before Red in her bra and panties. He was stunned for a moment until she took his jacket off and began undoing his shirt. 

 “Lizzie…” Red started. 

 “Please don’t back out now, Red.” She said. 

 “No, it’s just that I have…scars…” He said quietly. 

 “I don’t care.” She said and then she kissed him firmly to allay his fears.

 Liz went back to unbuttoning his shirt, but he took hold of her hands. She looked up at him. 

 “You don’t understand…I was in a fire and my back was badly burned.” He said quietly. 

 “It’s okay, Red…I was in a fire, too…” She said.

 Liz’s eyes then widened as she thought about their deep connection and her burn scar. Red anxiously awaited her reaction, and when he saw her eyes filling up with tears, he was saddened. 

 “ _You_ …saved me…?” She said, barely above a whisper. 

 Red just gazed deep into her glassy eyes, not being able to find the words. To his surprise, Lizzie suddenly kissed him and then she kept kissing him over and over again. When she paused, he saw the tears that had built up escape her eyes and trail down her cheeks.

 “Oh sweetheart…” He said quietly. 

 Red cupped her face in his hands and wiped the wet trails away. Liz felt emotionally raw and even more in love with Red than before. 

 “You were…there. Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked quietly, searching Red’s eyes. 

 “…I will _always_ be there for you, Lizzie.” Was all he said. 

 He gently brushed his lips against hers and she slowly kissed him. They were taking their time now, which was how Red wanted to do it. He ran his fingers through her hair and she put her hands on his chest. They kissed for a few minutes and then pulled away to look at each other. Liz watched as Red took his shirt and undershirt off, then she took off her bra. Red lightly slid his hands over her breasts, causing her nipples to harden. Liz closed her eyes for a moment and sighed quietly, but then she watched Red take off his shoes and the rest of his clothes except for his boxers. She bit her lip and lustfully checked out the tented material of his boxers. Liz then pulled her panties down and stepped out of them. She blushed lightly as she saw Red raking his eyes over her entire body. 

 Red pulled his boxers down and then stepped out of them. He noticed Lizzie’s cheeks turned a darker shade of pink as she looked down. She stepped closer and kissed him. Liz ran her hands down his chest and abdomen, then delicately grasped his erection. Red sighed and brushed her cheek with his hand. They kissed again as Liz stroked him several times and he gently rubbed her back and felt her bare butt. 

 “Make love to me, Red.” She said, still stroking him, driving him crazy. 

 Liz smirked and got on the bed, laying back. She opened her legs wide as an invitation, so Red got on the bed and hovered over her. He kissed her on the cheek, neck and lips and then he positioned himself at her opening. He felt Lizzie wriggle, trying to push onto him, so he nudged inside. She moaned breathily and closed her eyes. Red pushed further and paused, planting kisses all over Liz’s face. She smiled and giggled. He then felt her hands on his lower back, pulling him, so he went all the way in and began thrusting. Liz was on cloud nine as she finally got what she wanted; it was even better than she’d imagined. 

 “Oh god…Red…” She whispered.

 This was music to Red’s ears and he kissed her temple. He tensed as Lizzie’s hands glided up over his back but then she caressed his shoulders and biceps, so he relaxed again. They gazed into each other’s eyes as Red quickened the pace slightly and Liz moaned. She felt the perfect amount of friction from his thrusting and she felt the pleasure rapidly building. Red felt her wrap her legs around him and he kissed her neck and licked her skin, eliciting another moan. 

 “Mmm…Lizzie…” He said, right next to her ear.

 Red felt her hands rubbing his back again, but this time, it didn’t bother him. He could see the love in her eyes and their shared scars brought them even closer together. Their lovemaking was becoming more slippery and Red felt Lizzie tensing up. She started whimpering and panting and tightly grasping his biceps as she got closer to climaxing. Liz felt Red slightly change the angle of his thrusting and this pushed her over the edge.

 Red felt Lizzie tighten around him as she suddenly cried out with her orgasm. Watching her unravel beneath him made him come heavily. He gushed deep inside her as she was still riding out her orgasm. As the pleasure subsided, they both sighed and then caught their breath.

 They looked into each other’s eyes and Liz smiled. Red returned her smile and kissed her. 

 “Red?” She said. 

 “What, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “I love you.” She said. 

 Tears threatened to well up again in her eyes and Red’s heart wrenched. 

 “…I love you, too.” He said. 

 The tears did well up and gently stream over her temples, but she also smiled more widely. Red kissed her lips and wiped the tears away once more. He stayed on top of Liz, nestled between her thighs for a while, which gave her great pleasure. He eventually withdrew from her and lay down next to her. Liz reached down for the blankets and pulled them up. She then snuggled up to Red and he put his arm around her. Liz rested her head on his chest and she felt like this was so right. Red didn’t know if he would ever survive losing Lizzie if anything happened, but he was glad he was taking the risk. 

 

**The End**

 

 


End file.
